Grammy
Nagrody Grammy (oryg. Grammy Award) − przyznawane corocznie przez amerykańską Narodową Akademię Sztuki i Techniki Rejestracji, honorują wyróżniające się osiągnięcia w muzyce. Ceremonie rozdania nagród uświetniają występy cenionych artystów. Grammy należy do czwórki najważniejszych nagród amerykańskiego przemysłu rozrywkowego, EGOT (z telewizyjną Emmy, filmowym Oscarem i teatralną Tony). Pierwsze nagrody Grammy zostały rozdane w 1959 roku, a rok później ceremonia była częściowo transmitowana w telewizji, w programie Sunday Showcase NBC. Do 1971 roku gale odbywały się zarówno w Los Angeles, jak i w Nowym Jorku, przez co artyści mogli decydować, gdzie będą obecni. Prawa do emitowania ceremonii kupił Pierre Cossette, który zorganizował pierwszą całościową transmisję na żywo w telewizji1. W 1973 roku prawa te nabyła telewizja CBS, a gale zaczęły odbywać się w Nashville. W odpowiedzi konkurencyjna ABC zapoczątkowała American Music Awards. Trofeum Aktualne trofeum, czyli pozłacany gramofon, wytwarzane jest wyłącznie w Johnstown w stanie Ohio. Wszystkie nagrody robione są ręcznie i są identyczne. W 1990 roku zmieniony został oryginalny projekt Grammy; delikatna, tradycyjna struktura materiału zastąpiona została mocniejszymi stopami metalu, aby uniknąć uszkodzeń. Jednocześnie trofeum stało się większe oraz cięższe. Każda statuetka jest składana część po części, a na końcu złocona. Grammy z wygrawerowanymi napisami dla zwycięzców nie są dostępne, aż do ogłoszenia wyników. Dlatego podczas ceremonii, każdego roku, wręczane są te same gramofony. Artyści otrzymują właściwe trofea później, kiedy znajdą się na nich oryginalne podpisy, uzupełniane wraz z ogłoszeniem wyników. Do 2007 roku rozdano 7578 statuetek Grammy. W całej historii nagród Grammy anulowanie przyznania nagrody zdarzyło się tylko raz - w 1990 roku, gdy w wyniku skandalu statuetkę musiała zwrócić grupa muzyczna Milli Vanilli. Kategorie Cztery najważniejsze kategorie, zwane obszarem generalnym, nie są zaliczane do żadnego z gatunków. * Album roku – nagradza wykonawcę oraz zespół produkcyjny całego albumu. * Nagranie roku – nagradza wykonawcę oraz zespół produkcyjny danego nagrania. * Piosenka roku – nagradza autorów/kompozytorów piosenki. * Najlepszy nowy artysta – nagradza wykonawcę, który wydał w określonym czasie swoje pierwsze dzieło, które zapewniło mu rozpoznawalność (zdarza się jednak, że dane wydawnictwo nie musi być debiutanckim). Inne nagrody przyznawane są artystom oraz zespołom produkcyjnym w wyszczególnionych gatunkach. Poza tym wyróżniane są m.in. projekty artystyczne oraz widea. Specjalne nagrody Grammy wręczane są za długoletni wkład w przemysł muzyczny. Polscy laureaci Nagrody Grammy * Aleksandra Nagórko ** 2012 – w kategorii Best Classical Compendium (Najlepsze kompendium muzyki klasycznej) za płytę z dziełami Krzysztofa Pendereckiego: Fonogrammi, Koncert na róg, Partita, Przebudzenie Jakuba, Anaklasis, De natura sonoris. ** 2017 – w kategorii Best Choral Performance (Najlepsze wykonanie chóralne) za płytę Penderecki Conducts Penderecki Vol. 1 w wykonaniu Chóru i Orkiestry Filharmonii Narodowej oraz solistów: Agnieszki Rehlis, Johanny Rusanen i Nikolaya Didenko pod dyrekcją kompozytora. * Włodek Pawlik (2014) – w kategorii Best Large Jazz Ensemble Album (Najlepszy Album Dużego Zespołu Jazzowego) za płytę Night in Calisia, nagraną wspólnie z trębaczem Randy Breckerem, Orkiestrą Filharmonii Kaliskiej i Włodek Pawlik Trio. * Krzysztof Penderecki – czterokrotnie: ** 1988 – w kategorii Best Classical Contemporary Composition Najlepsza kompozycja współczesna muzyki klasycznej) za płytę z własnym Koncertem wiolonczelowym nr 2 w wykonaniu Mścisława Rostropovicha i Philharmonia Orchestra ** 1999 – w kategorii Best Classical Contemporary Composition (Najlepsza kompozycja współczesna muzyki klasycznej) za płytę z własnym Koncertem skrzypcowym nr 2 w wykonaniu Anne Sophie-Mutter i London Symphony Orchestra. ** 2001 – w kategorii Best Choral Composition (Najlepsza kompozycja na chór) za płytę z nagraniem własnego Credo. ** 2017 – w kategorii Best Choral Performance (Najlepsze wykonanie chóralne) za płytę Penderecki Conducts Penderecki Vol. 1 w wykonaniu Chóru i Orkiestry Filharmonii Narodowej oraz solistów: Agnieszki Rehlis, Johanny Rusanen i Nikolaya Didenko pod dyrekcją kompozytora. * Andrzej Sasin ** 2012 – w kategorii Best Classical Compendium (Najlepsze kompendium muzyki klasycznej) za płytę z dziełami Krzysztofa Pendereckiego: Fonogrammi, Koncert na róg, Partita, Przebudzenie Jakuba, Anaklasis, De natura sonoris. ** 2017 – w kategorii Best Choral Performance (Najlepsze wykonanie chóralne) za płytę Penderecki Conducts Penderecki Vol. 1 w wykonaniu Chóru i Orkiestry Filharmonii Narodowej oraz solistów: Agnieszki Rehlis, Johanny Rusanen i Nikolaya Didenko pod dyrekcją kompozytora. * Antoni Wit (2012) – w kategorii Best Classical Compendium (Najlepsze kompendium muzyki klasycznej) za płytę z dziełami Krzysztofa Pendereckiego: Fonogrammi, Koncert na róg, Partita, Przebudzenie Jakuba, Anaklasis, De natura sonoris w wykonaniu Orkiestry Filharmonii Narodowej. * Henryk Wojnarowski (2017) – w kategorii Best Choral Performance (Najlepsze wykonanie chóralne) za płytę Penderecki Conducts Penderecki Vol. 1 w wykonaniu Chóru i Orkiestry Filharmonii Narodowej oraz solistów: Agnieszki Rehlis, Johanny Rusanen i Nikolaya Didenko pod dyrekcją kompozytora. Zwycięzcy 33 ceremonia (1991) * 1989: Alan Menken i Howard Ashman za piosenkę "Na morza dnie" do filmu "Mała Syrenka" (kategoria: Best Song Written for Visual Media) 35 ceremonia (1993) * 1991: Howard Ashman i Alan Menken za piosenkę "Piękna z Bestią jest" do filmu "Piękna i Bestia" (kategoria: Best Song Written for Visual Media) 36 ceremonia (1994) * 1992: Alan Menken i Tim Rice za piosenkę "A Whole New World" do filmu "Aladyn" (kategoria: Best Song Written for Visual Media) 37 ceremonia (1995) * 1994: Mark Mancina, Jay Rifkin, Chris Thomas, Hans Zimmer (producenci) i pozostali artyści za The Lion King - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack ''(kategoria: Best Musical Album for Children) * 1994: Ted Kryczko, Randy Thornton (producenci) i Robert Guillaume za ''The Lion King Read-Along ''(kategoria: Best Spoken Word Album for Children) * 1994: Elton John za "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" (kategoria: Best Male Pop Vocal Performance) * 1994: Alan Menken & Tim Rice za "A Whole New World (Aladdin's Theme)" wykonana przez Reginę Belle & Peabo Brysona (kategoria: Piosenka roku) 38 ceremonia (1996) * 1995: Alan Menken i Stephen Schwartz (autorzy piosenki) za "Colors of the Wind" wykonaną przez Vanessę Williams (kategoria: Best Song Written for Visual Media) * 1995: Hans Zimmer (kompozytor) za "Karmazynowy przypływ" (kategoria: Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture or for Television) Nominowani 36 ceremonia (1994) * 1992: Alan Menken i Howard Ashman za piosenkę "Nie ma takich dwóch jak jeden ja" do filmu "Aladyn" (kategoria: Best Song Written for Visual Media) 37 ceremonia (1995) * 1994: Elton John i Tim Rice za piosenkę "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" do filmu "Król Lew" (kategoria: Best Song Written for Visual Media) * 1994: Elton John i Tim Rice za piosenkę "Krąg życia" do filmu "Król Lew''" (kategoria: Best Song Written for Visual Media) 40 ceremonia (1998) * 1997: Diane Warren za piosenkę "How Do I Live" do filmu "Con Air – lot skazańców" (kategoria: Best Song Written for Visual Media) 41 ceremonia (1999) * 1998: Diane Warren za piosenkę "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" do filmu "Armageddon" (kategoria: Best Song Written for Visual Media) * 1998: Matthew Wilder i David Zippel za piosenkę "True to Your Heart" do filmu "Mulan" (kategoria: Best Song Written for Visual Media) Kategoria:Nagrody